Fue por la herida
by Ornella CL
Summary: Cuando Kimimaro se unió a los cuatro del sonido. Orochimaru envía a la poco femenina flautista junto al recién llegado para una misión que sacará relucir todo. —¡A mí no me mandas! —Tú elegiste servir antes que morir. Lime


Comentario de la Autora:Acá está el desafío en el cual puse todo mi empeño y para ser sincera me enamoré bastante de esta historia, estoy muy feliz. Se localiza en el tiempo en que Kimimaro pasa a ser parte de los cuatro del sonido. Zhiinygami, esta historia va para ti y muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de escribir para esta pareja. Muchas gracias.

* * *

Fue por la herida

One Shot

El aire de tensión podía pasar colado por los pulmones de quien estuviera en la guarida de Orochimaru. No era debido a la cantidad de ninjas que eran utilizados para experimentos y para entregarle un posible cuerpo al Sannin. Tampoco era por el inmenso vacío que se sentía en una estancia subterránea dueña de una oscuridad profunda. El verdadero motivo de la tensión era por el más reciente en pisar el lugar.

Los cuatro del sonido ya no eran solo cuatro, había llegado un quinto que se había denominado a sí mismo el líder del grupo. Su nombre había cambiado a "Los cinco del sonido" y ya no eran tan independientes como lo solían ser, porque a cualquier desacato, Kimimaro los amenazaba con la muerte inmediata.

Los otros cuatro se encontraban juntos en un solo cuarto pasando el rato hablando del reciente episodio en el cual se les había presentado a Kimimaro y habían sido derrotados rápida y vergonzosamente.

—¿Oyeron lo que nos dijo? —hablaba Sakon— "Servir o morir"

—¿Tenemos opción? —preguntaba Kidomaro— apenas lo tocamos y nos venció.

—¡Por la mierda! —se enfadaba Tayuya— ¡tendremos que obedecer a ese bastardo!

—No uses ese lenguaje tan malsonante—se quejaba Jirobo— además todos sabemos por qué estás tan enojada.

La joven, aún más furiosa, miró directamente a su compañero esperando lo que tenía que decir, pero con su mano empuñada. Resultó ser otro el que habló.

—Es verdad—sonrió Sakon casi burlándose de la joven— te venció y por mucho. Quedaste como la débil ante Orochimaru sama.

La joven rechinaba los dientes, pero como no era parte propio de ella aguantar comentarios ni hablar para defenderse, lo hizo físicamente como siempre. Ya más enojada y su mano empuñada, se dispuso a golpear Sakon.

— ¡Ya verás, bastardo! —chillaba intentando golpearle, pero éste detuvo su puño.

—Parece que estás más débil, Tayuya—se burlaba Kidomaru.

—Cállate—ordenaba la joven— me vencieron como a todo ustedes.

—Todos sabemos que eres la más débil del equipo—agregaba Sakon.

No era cierto, pero el hecho de haber sido derrotada tan fácilmente por Kimimaro la hacía sentirse insignificante de todas formas y obviamente como a ella le afectaba más que a nadie sentirse así, la fastidiaban a ella, la única mujer del grupo.

Interrumpiendo su disputa, se abrió la puerta del cuarto y quedó al descubierto Kabuto, haciéndose presente en el lugar con el destello inconfundible de sus lentes. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

—Lamento interrumpir—decía falsamente el joven de lentes— pero Orochimaru Sama me mandó aquí.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sakon.

—Tayuya, se requiere tu presencia—habló finalmente.

A todos les extrañó que la llamara únicamente a ella y no a los demás, pero tampoco podían preguntar de más. Los planes y/o asuntos que Orochimaru podía tener le incumbían sólo a él y los demás —aunque no lo asumieran como tal— eran peones en su tablero de ajedrez.

Siguió la flautista a Kabuto por la estancia hasta llegar adonde el Sannin la esperaba, en un cuarto oscuro con antorchas a ambos lados de si silla. Para su sorpresa, Kimimaro también se encontraba allí. Él la miró fijamente al notar el rencor que le guardaba la poco femenina kunoichi y se satisfizo interiormente con su odio.

—Te explicaré por qué te traje aquí—comenzó el siniestro hombre— hay un niño huérfano con unas habilidades que no pensé que existieran, su habilidad consiste en dividirse a nivel atómico y así destruir a su enemigo desde adentro. Habita en la aldea de la cascada, cerca de aquí. Mis seguidores allá lo tienen en un barril listo para que llegue aquí, así que enviaré a Kimimaro para que lo traiga hasta aquí.

Entendía lo que quería Orochimaru y cómo. Un muchacho tenía una habilidad con la que quería experimentar y a ella le parecía bien. Kimimaro iría y todo solucionado, pero ¿qué hacía ella ahí?

—¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?

—Quiero que acompañes a Kimimaro, que vayan de a dos—ordenó— Si uno de ustedes falla, el otro podrá llegar hasta acá sin problemas.

—¡¿Nani? —preguntó la joven mirando fijamente a su rival— ¿Recorrer con esta basura todo el camino hasta allá?

—¿Piensas en desobedecerme, Tayuya? —preguntaba Orochimaru cambiando su tono a uno más autoritario.

No miraba al sannin, miraba a Kimimaro. Su expresión tan indiferente a lo que decidiese su amo voluntario la llenaba de ira, se creía lo mejor y encontraba cómo demostrarle que no lo era. Tuvo que tragar su furia, porque si no quería perder el favor de Orochimaru debía ser más dócil a lo que él pidiese, no perdería nuevamente contra el joven de ojos verdes.

—Lo haré—se resignó la joven.

—Vámonos—dijo el varón.

—Procuren volver los dos con vida—dijo su líder antes de que se marcharan— tengo otros planes para ustedes dos.

Justo antes de la salida, las cosas no mejoraron, porque el sobreviviente del clan Kaguya se encargaba de alimentar toda la inestabilidad de su compañera.

—No retrases la misión—le susurró Kimimaro al oído— porque si lo haces yo mismo te mataré.

La única manera en que se contrarrestaba el hirviente rencor de la joven era con el temor que le provocaban las constantes amenazas de muerte del favorito del sannin. Sólo ahí callaba.

En silencio corrieron por los árboles intentando llegar lo más velozmente posible, puesto que el recorrido a pesar de no ser muy extenso, era peligroso, abundante de bandidos que si bien no significaban ni un solo peligro, sí los podían retrasar. Además, no eran bandidos débiles y que por culpa del hambre o de aún vicio asaltaban, eran bandidos especializados que asaltaban porque era su profesión.

—Alto—ordenó Kimimaro deteniéndose sobre el tronco de un árbol— Espera un momento.

—Tú eres el que decía que nos apresurásemos y ahora estás retrasando—se quejaba Tayuya.

—Cierra la boca—silenció el joven casi exasperado.

Estiró sus manos y los huesos de sus dedos salieron disparados como balas a unos arbustos. Para sorpresa de la flautista, tres cuerpos cayeron al suelo muertos, habían estado siguiéndolos.

—Prepárate—avisó el varón.

Detrás del resto de los árboles y arbustos resultó haber muchos más bandidos, cerca de 50 que se lanzaron a la vez en cuanto vieron que a sus compañeros los habían asesinado. De inmediato la joven trajo a la batalla a sus invocaciones, sacó su flauta y tocó el patrón más indicado para atacar antes de que se acercaran mucho a ella.

Mientras se encargaba de exterminar a los vándalos, no podía eludir observar a su rival. Con sus huesos destajaba a quien se atreviera a desafiarlo y no tardaba más que unos segundos, era muy efectivo al luchar. Hasta su ataque era majestuoso con su danza, sus giros eran perfectos y daban la fuerza precisa para dar una estocada impecable.

Lo único que se preguntaba ella era por qué tenía que ser así. Ella se había esforzado desde muy niña para ganarse un lugar en los cuatro del sonido, ya que siendo la única mujer tenía que ponerse a la altura. Podía decirse que estaba a punto de lograrlo, ya que consideraba que el único más fuerte que ella era Sakon, hasta que llegó Kimimaro. Apenas había llegado ya se había instalado como el líder de los cinco, en unos segundos, enviando todo su esfuerzo a la basura, cuando la basura era él. Maldito ladrón, sí, ladrón. Le había robado toda oportunidad de destacarse frente a Orochimaru y ahora era sólo la acompañante por si algo salía mal. No tenía derecho alguno de quitarle lo que por derecho era de ella. ¡Se lo había ganado, maldición!

La ira profunda que se acumulaba ante los pensamientos de Tayuya la distrajo de su lucha y se olvidó que estaba batallando contra otros ninjas. Por eso no alcanzó a darse cuenta cuando uno de los vándalos apareció por su espalda y clavó la punta de su kunai en la espalda de la kunoichi.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó la joven por el dolor producido.

Con mucha fuerza le dio un codazo al ninja que se colgaba de su espalda para tirarlo al suelo y ella se quitó el kunai que se había clavaod en su espalda. Miró al bandido con toda su ira contenida.

—¡Pagarás por esto, cerdo inmundo! —dijo clavando el cuchillo en el pecho de su atacante.

Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que cayó encima de él, pero no se sintió satisfecha. Clavó una y otra vez el kunai con toda su frustración salpicando la sangre del ya difunto bandido por todo el árbol. Kimimaro, quien ya había acabado con el resto, fijó su vista en la descontrolada joven.

—Oi, ya está muerto, pongámonos en marcha—ordenó acercándose a la espalda de la muchacha.

— ¡Tú no me hables! —dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando enrabiada al varón— ¡Ni una palabra! Si eres tan perfecto no me importa, a mí no me mandas.

Comprendió entonces qué era lo que la había puesto tan descontrolada por nada. Sí tenía una razón que él conocía perfectamente.

—Tú elegiste servir antes que morir—le recordó.

Esa era la gota que rebasó el vaso. Con el mismo kunai, pero con aún más rabia levantó la joven su brazo para impactar el rostro de quien estaba frente a ella, pero la punzada del dolor palpitante en su espalda la detuvo. Se hincó del dolor que significó el brusco movimiento que hizo y quedó con Kimimaro frente a ella de pie y con su húmero empuñado.

—Podría matarte ahora mismo—dijo el joven apuntando la cabeza de Tayuya con su hueso—has sido insolente y eres un estorbo con esa herida. No eres más que un retraso, pero Orochimaru sama te quiere con vida.

Por sopresa tomó Kimimaro a Tayuya cuando éste la cargó en sus brazos.

—¡Suéltame, quítame las manos de encima! —intentaba moverse la joven, pero era inútil.

Fue depositada en el pasto por su acompañante de estómago al suelo para revisar su herida. Definitivamente era una hemorragia descontrolada, tardarían mucho en llegar si no se detenía. Con sus manos, Kimimaro abrió el traje de Tayuya en la parte posterior dejando su espalda al descubierto, no dejaba de sangrar y no tenía con qué detener la herida. Tuvo que quitar la parte superior de su atuendo y romperlo para detener el sangrado mientras la joven golpeaba el suelo con rabia por verse tan débil frente a su rival.

Pronto el joven comenzó a notar ciertos detalles que no se podían apreciar por la tela que cubría la espalda de la muchacha. Su piel era blanca y uniforme, a excepción de un lunar cercano a su hombro, era visualmente muy atrapante y sin darse cuenta no despegó su vista de la escultural espalda que era ocultada por tan sueltas ropas.

Mientras que con una mano detenía la hemorragia con la tela de su atuendo, con la otra y casi inconcientemente empezó a acariciar la piel que se veía expuesta ante sus ojos. Era algo nuevo para él, jamás había intentado contactarse con una mujer después de haber encontrado su único propósito en servir a Orochimaru y le estaba gustando.

Empezó a acariciar más frenéticamente su espalda y no tardó la joven en notar que las manos de su compañero estaban dejando de ser profesionales.

—Deja de tocarme así, maldito degenerado—amenazó Tayuya empuñando un kunai desde el suelo.

Bastó eso para que Kimimaro volviera a la realidad. La hemorragia se había detenido y atando la tela podría mvoerse mejor, pero no dejó que se levantara del suelo todavía.

— ¿Duele… Ta-yu-ya? —le susurraba al oído el joven— ¿Duele que Orochimaru sama te vea como un peón más y que me haya puesto sobre todos especialmente sobre ti?

— ¡Cierra tu mugrosa bocata! —le calló la joven— te crees muy especial, ¿no? Te utilizará unos momentos y después morirás, ya verás.

—Eso suena a lo que hará contigo—se divertía el mozo— ¿Sabes por qué te duele tanto? Porque en el fondo sabes que siempre serás más débil e insignificante comparada conmigo y que siempre me llevaré todo.

— ¡Pedazo de mierda!

No le importó estar en el pasto, la muchacha se dio vuelta sobre sí misma y se dispuso a entrerrar el filo del kunai en el cuello de Kimimaro, pero él fue muy rápido y tomó su muñeca. Se miraron fijamente y comprobaron lo cercanos que se encontraban. Si entre el odio y el amor hay un solo paso, entre la ira y la pasión había solo centímetros.

Sin poder controlar sus impulsos, Kimimaro rápidamente se hizo dueño de los labios de la flautista quedando ella pasmada a más no poder. Intentó luchar contra el beso de su rival, pero él la sostenía con firmeza de su cintura.

— ¡Suéltame, me das asco! —intentaba librarse la joven golpeándolo con sus puños, pero era infructuoso.

Súbitamente, el joven la soltó inexpresivo total, como si nada hubiera pasado e intentó recobrar el aliento al igual que su compañera, pero ella internamente ya se había rendido. Tayuya no pudo recuperar su postura y terminó siendo ella la que atrajo el rostro de Kimimaro hacia sí para fundirse nuevamente en un apasionado beso.

Las manos buscaron contactos más íntimos y poco a poco las ropas fueron desapareciendo. Ya no acariciaban únicamente sus cinturas, sino que también los labios del joven atrapaban el cuello de la muchacha y ella también recorría su espalda con sus dedos.

—Bastardo—suspiraba la joven casi inaudible.

No tardaron en quedar carentes de ropa frente a frente sobre el pasto que minutos antes había sido el escenario de una emboscada. El odio que sentía la joven le impedía ver lo que ante sus ojos resplandecía. Él era perfecto, tonificado y esbelto. Era todo para ella en ese momento y ella era para él. Su figura curvilínea que intentaba esconder bajo insultos, actitudes rudas y ropa ancha.

Kimimaro se posicionó sobre ella y se miraron a los ojos por primera vez limpiamente. No existía Orochimaru, ni las diferencias que se vivían al interior de su guarida, sólo estaban ellos dos, al menos ese momento les pertenecía exclusivamente a ellos.

Se había apoderado de ellos la sensación de estar solos en el mundo y por esa misma sensación Tayuya apenas sintió el dolor cuando el joven entró en ella lentamente. Los gemidos de placer de la muchacha solo lo incitaron más a continuar cada vez más rápido y con mayor intensidad, pero aún así no era suficiente para saciar a la flautista.

—Me gusta, me gusta mucho—suspiraba la joven— continúa, sigue.

Acató lo que le dijo y siguieron entregándose uno al otro convirtiendo todo aquello que los torturaba en un deleite como ningún otro.

Al acabar, sus suspiros resonaban contra el otro con sus pieles aún en contacto. Estaban realmente exhaustos por toda la energía, así que decidieron descansar así, uno contra el otro.

—Te odio—susurró Tayuya con sus ojos cerrados dispuesta a dormir.

—Mentirosa—contestó Kimimaro.

…

En la guarida, Orochimaru y Kabuto habían quedado solos, sin nadie escuchando para aclarar una duda que el asistente del sanin tenía.

—Orochimaru sama, ¿por qué ha enviado a Tayuya? Kimimaro hubiera podido hacerlo solo y más rápido.

El siniestro hombre sonrió maliciosamente antes de contestar.

—Nosotros dos somos los únicos que sabemos de la enfermedad de Kimimaro. Es un gran desperdicio que su línea sucesoria se pierda, me gustaría seguir experimentando con ella.

Entonces Kabuto se dio cuenta.

—Eso quiere decir…

—Sí. Quiero que Tayuya lleve al hijo de Kimimaro, así me podrá ser útil en un futuro. Es por eso que los envié juntos a ellos dos solos todo el viaje.

—¿Cree que funcione, señor?

—Ya resultó—dijo el sannin presintiendo que ya había sido efectivo su plan.

…

Los dos cuerpos que sólo se cubrían con sus propias pieles no tenían idea del plan del cual formaban parte, pero ellos sabían que en su caso lo importante era el día a día, porque mañana no sabían lo que podía suceder.

Durmieron el resto del día, Kimimaro abrazando a Tayuya por la espalda, jamás perdiendo el contacto. Se dieron todo el tiempo para descansar. Después de todo, aún faltaba un largo trayecto.

…

FIN


End file.
